Trickery
by Yettoseeyoufail
Summary: Emma, Hook and Henry set sail on the Jolly Roger and the boy is up to something. Just a bit of fluff to knock the rust off of my fingers.


The summer breeze flitted lightly through Emma's hair as she stared out onto the open waters just outside of Storybrooke's harbor. The sun was dipping low on the horizon, pinks and orange interrupted by the occasional gull passing by.

It had been Henry's idea to take the Jolly Roger out for a sail after dinner with David and Snow. School would be starting up soon and he wanted just one more sailing lesson from his favorite captain. And she just couldn't say "no" to the three sets of pleading eyes belonging to her son and her parents.

Looking for an assist from Hook, he raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "Love, you'll never get sailor to turn down a voyage." He stepped forward his lips brushing her forehead, a scant smile in his voice, "Not with such lovely company."

From her place on the rail Emma turned around, unable to stop the smile that touched her lips as she scanned her surroundings. Her parents were on the opposite side of the ship, wrapped in one another's arms, with Snow letting out a sigh of contentment.

Her gaze flicked over to the helm of the ship, her grin widening as she saw Henry standing next to Hook, eyes focused on the horizon, his hand moving ever so slightly on the wheel as Hook instructed him to keep them well on their course.

Hook had even named Henry his co-captain months ago after another sailing lesson had turned into an unexpected battle with Blackbeard. Neither of them would talk to her about it, but she could always see the secret smile between them when it came up.

She wasn't sure if Hook was right about her being a pirate, but Henry was well on his way, and by the look of adoration on Hook's face, wasn't he so damn proud of it. Smug bastard.

"You know, darling, if you're going to curse me, I'd prefer you do it with your words and not your eyes," Hook said as he looked over at her with a wink.

Emma rolled her eyes. Even when he wasn't looking at her, he could read her. And wasn't that just irritating? So, why the hell was she still smiling?

She pushed herself off the rail, running a hand through Henry's hair as she passed by him, joining his Hook as he held his arm out to bring her to his side.

She knew she should be watching the water and the sunset, but Emma couldn't help taking in the moment, finding them where she could, like David had told her. There she was wrapped in the arms of her pirate, her parents behind them more content than she'd ever seen them and her son safe and happy, looking all too in his element at the helm of a pirate ship.

She caught it ever so slightly as Henry's gaze shifted over to her, his brow furrowing slightly as he looked between her and Hook. She watched him shake his head for a moment before returning his gaze to horizon.

"Out with it, kid," Emma said, not letting it go for a moment.

Henry let out an annoyed grunt, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, before looking back over at her and Hook, "Do you two ever think about getting married?"

She couldn't contain the gasp of surprise that kept her lips and her body stiffened against Hook's. Of all the things in the world she thought Henry would say in that moment, bringing up marriage didn't even come close to the list.

Hook for his part seemed to take it only slightly better in stride, letting out a small cough before clearing his throat, "What brought this on, boy?"

Henry shrugged, "I don't know. Things have been really good lately. You're obviously True Love's or the kiss wouldn't have worked when Zelena put Hook under that sleeping curse."

Emma couldn't help, but wrap her arm around Hook's waist squeezing him against her slightly in remembrance of that day. She looked up into his eyes and saw the small turn up of the corner of his mouth. She couldn't deny it had been True Love, but that didn't mean that they had too-

"Now that you mention it," she heard David say behind her, obviously having been broken from his reverie with Snow, with Henry's question, "Have you even considered it?"

Emma couldn't help but think she resembled something of a codfish, her eyes wide as saucers and mouth opening and closing with no sound. Were they honestly having this conversation?

Snow and David walked away from the rail and came stand in front of Henry at the wheel, unabashedly hopeful looks painted on their faces. Emma found herself once again looking up at Hook. His smile this time decidedly more sheepish. They had never even discussed it what with both of them with a mountain of emotional trauma in their pasts. Being in a relationship had been a huge leap for both of them, but marriage?

"Oh, Emma!" Snow said excitedly, clutching at David's jacket her smile positively radiant, "I've always dreamed of planning your wedding. I didn't get to do so many things with you. Please, let me do this. I promi-"

"Whoa!" Emma said dropping her arm from Hook's waist to hold up her hands to stop Snow from going any further, "I haven't even said 'yes' yet."

"Technically, I haven't asked yet, my love," Hook said with smirk.

She turned to glare at him, "Not helping."

"Wasn't intending to. I've made my feeling quite clear to you, Emma," He took her hands in his one, staring her down so that she could not deny everything she saw or heard him say. "I would have you as my wife."

She knew it was true. He knew it was her hang up to put labels on what they were, but he never once complained, simply content to be with her. Always at her side, whether in battle or simply walking down the street.

"So?" Henry said incredulously, shaking Emma from Hook's gaze to his. "Seems pretty simple to me. Would you take Killian as your husband?"

Emma looked back up at Hook, no Killian, his eyes, so warm and full of love. She'd seen them stormy with anger, wet with concern and pained with sorrow over shared losses. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Quite the team indeed.

She smiled up at Killian, "I would."

"Great!" Henry said enthusiastically, his smile stretching from ear to ear, "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Emma's jaw dropped as she whipped her head towards her son. She heard David and Snow exclaim twin, "Whats?" and could only imagine the look of shock on their faces mirrored her own.

When she found Henry smirking from behind the wheel, her gaze turned back to Killian, whom instead of sharing her shock, wore the same knowing smirk as her son.

Emma dropped her hands from Killian's and looked between the pirate and her son, "Wait a minute, Henry. You can't just declare Killian and I married."

"I believe you'll find that he can, love," Hook said smiling wide as he looked back at the boy, "He is a captain after all," he opened his arm gesturing at the Jolly, "and this is his ship as well."

"You can't be serious," Emma said shaking her head, but knowing the look on Killian's face all to well.

"He's right, Mom," Henry said with a smug smile he could have only learned from one person, the bloody pirate in front of her. "I am a captain and you both just said you'd have each other as husband and wife. Sounded like wedding vows to me. Congratulations!"

Had it really just happened? Had she really just gotten married to Captain Hook, aboard the Jolly Roger... by her SON?

As if he could sense her disbelief and scrambling for reason, Hook nodded towards Snow and David, "And I believe we have the requisite witnesses in your parents."

Emma's wide-eyed gaze turned to her parents. Snow had tears in her eyes and smile that would make the sun seem like a black hole. "Well, this certainly isn't how I would have planned it, but I suppose we could throw a party in celebration."

Right. Romantic. Storybook love. Emma wasn't going to get logic from her mother. She turned to David, his jaw slack and eyes darting between his daughter and would-be pirate husband.

A wide grin crept over her father's face, "Was I just a best man?" he asked, before clapping Killian on the back and giving her a tender smile

"That's what you took away from this?" Emma said, her voice nearly squeaking in shock.

"Face it, Mom," Henry said with that damnable smirk still plastered to his face, "You're married now. No backsies."

Emma looked around at her companions still certain they'd all gone mad. But they all stood smiling at her with love, hope, and that damn contagion known as happiness.

"Come on now, love," Killian said looking down at her through his lashes, "Custom is to kiss the groom. Make it official."

She could have been angry. She could have stomped off throwing a righteous tantrum. She could tell Henry that he was damn wrong there were "No backsies," But she couldn't voice them. Not for one second. Not when she looked at Killian. Not when it felt so right.

She smiled and Killian took it as his cue, closing the space between them, slanting his lips over hers cementing their union.

Snow clapped her hands wildly before embracing David, a veritable typhoon of joy milling about the Jolly.

When Emma broke the kiss, her attention turned to Henry, who merely winked at Killian before being tackled into a bear hug by David. Enlightenment dawned on Emma, at realization that she'd been shanghaied by her son and her... new husband.

"Pirates." she whispered shaking her head, before tilting Killian's chin back to her with a firm grip of her fingers, "What happened to 'good form,' Captain?"

He held her gaze, wrapping his arms around her,"I told you, Emma, when I won you heart it would not be because of any trickery," he grinned, "I never said the same of your hand in marriage."


End file.
